Risk Your Life!
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *Gen, many Nations* Where France brings his Risk game at a meeting, and the nations discover they should never really play that game together. Ever. Crack warning. Written for the kink meme.


**SOY:** please enjoy this shot, which is about the game Risk, the Nations playing said game, and a curious, not expected ending. :D Written for the kink meme.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG13

**Warnings:** Italy. XD Crack.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. But I love working through fanfics of it.

……………………………………………

**Risk Your Life**

**One–shot**

It was just another meeting day for the Nations, one of those days where time seems to never pass, when you've discussed everything you had to but you still have to stay there because otherwise it'd look unprofessionally quick.

Yes, it was exactly one of those days.

"I tell you, if you would allow me to build up a giant robot that feeds of trash, we'd surely fix all those problems right away!"

"America, do you ever listen to yourself talking?! Are you nuts? Shouldn't you seek out a new brain, or something? Please, you git, sit down and start talking again only when you've got an idea that is _truly_ good!"

"I–I think America–san's idea is not that bad…"

"I disagree with both of you, of course!"

Yes, another normal day at a World Meeting.

America and England were fighting as usual, with Japan agreeing with everything everyone said, and France doing the complete opposite, Russia looming to the side, China busy sorting through his sweets, Italy about to fall asleep, and Germany wishing he could banish everyone.

"Ve~ Germany, I'm hungry, when can we leave?"

Germany truly wished he could slam his head on the wall and be done with it, but alas, there was still around a hour to go.

"We can't move from here for sixty more minutes, Italy… please, behave".

"But Germany~!"

"Hey, why don't we play a game?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and slowly turned towards France, who had stopped trying to pick on England and America and was smiling expectantly at the rest of the present nations (some had wandered away, bored, to the corners and were busy doing other things like applying nail polish, chatting or reading).

"A… game?" quite hesitant, because everybody knew how lecherous France was, and how no one should actually trust his ideas, England stepped forwards, clearing his throat. "You're a thicko if you think we'd go along with whatever idea–"

"_Non, non_! It's not the bottle game, unfortunately" France shook his head, clearly disappointed. "It's something a bit different, this time… you see, I was cleaning up my house and look what I've found!"

Then, he proceeded to victoriously show a board game box, whose cover, titled 'RISK', showed an army of soldiers dressed in typical Napoleonic clothes, with horses, rifles and flags.

A moment of silence.

"Risk?" England's face morphed into one of deep thought. "Oh, I remember playing this when it first got out…" his expression then turned into a vague smirk.

"That's a great game! Bravo, France!" America clapped his hands, already excited at the prospect of a good game.

"I don't think this game is the right idea" Germany intervened, clearing his throat in vague uneasiness "we're nations, and this game is about world domination, so I think–"

"I had that game once…" Italy, whose eyes had acquired a strange glint at the sight of the game, pouted and grabbed Germany's arm, pulling on it. "But somehow my brother burned it… let's play, Germany, let's play!"

"Oh, I like games where everybody can be one with me…" Russia shifted forwards, side brushing against China's shoulder, who backed away instantly. "Let's make it real soon enough, _da_?"

A bit of fumbling followed, in which most of the papers were shoved without care to the side of the table and the contents of the box were placed on the surface instead, displaying the huge and colourful (but not overly detailed) map of the world for everyone to see.

Germany moved to the side, refusing to play for obvious reasons (and also because he had very bad memories of playing this game with his brother), and Japan followed him, content in just watching the others play instead of taking things into his hands.

Russia sat smiling on the right, looming over the board and the other players, pipe resting in his lap. China sat at his right, fidgeting and wishing that all the other seats had not been taken already; then there was Italy, strangely put and looking fixatedly ay the board, humming. Next was France, who was holding the different coloured armies, ready to sort them out, and at his side England kept throwing strange glances at both him and America, who was sitting to his right.

Austria sat down to the side, and attracted by the noise, Lithuania and Poland shifted closer, blinking at the game but deciding not to interfere. "Don't sit too close to me, because like, my nails have yet to dry up".

"There is six of us, _non_? Then it means there will be 20 'armies' for each of us" France sorted that out, feeling proud of his idea –and having a half–idea to grope nations into submission whilst winning the game.

Apparently, everyone knew the rules already, which would make it easier.

"Well then" England felt like hurrying up the game, and grabbed one of the dices "let's decide who starts now".

The dice rolled on the table and ended with a four.

Russia clenched his dice with a freaky smile, and rolled a five, much to his satisfaction.

America threw his dice so hard it fell off the table and needed retrieving, whilst his second launch produced a one. "Well, I'm number one anyway!" he stated with a laugh.

France rolled a three, sighing.

China smiled competitively and rolled a two.

Italy's eyes glinted as he flicked his wrist, and rolled a six. "I'll start then~"

Picking up a unit, Italy directed it towards one of Oceania's territories without hesitation. England and America shared a look, but didn't comment, as neither wanted those territories, anyway. China was the second to go, as they were moving clockwise, and slammed one of his units in what was the game's China. Russia did the same with Siberia, all the while muttering a soft "kolkolkol" sound.

America took one unit and called the Western American States as his own, cracking his knuckles, and England also moved up to take Great Britain.

France completed the first round by placing his army on Western Europe.

"So far it's been kind of obvious" Kiku muttered quietly, referring to the play. Ludwig threw him a look, but simply nodded, even though both had been surprised Feliciano had decided to start with a territory that did not comprehend of where Italy was situated.

Italy's turn again, and he completed his action on Oceania, holding now both territories of Western and Eastern Australia.

China let out a soft "aru!" and placed his unit right on Japan, feeling vaguely vindictive of his actions and throwing a pointed look towards said Nation. Japan shifted uneasily on his seat, knowing it'd be stupid to raise a motion for China not to take up Japan.

It was simply a game, after all…

Kiku looked to the side, and noticed Italy's fingers were twitching. It looked like he really liked to play Risk, huh?

"You can't take that territory!" England stood up, pointing an accusing finger towards America, who had just claimed North Africa.

America smirked in satisfaction. He had wanted that useless random territory just so he could rile up England, who once had colonies there. Maybe. America had some problems with geography. It was possible, and England _did_ look ready to throw a fit, so all was good.

"I so can" he replied, lifting his chin.

England took East Africa, growling. He would soon gain that territory back, and America would have to grovel at his feet! After all, he once had been an Empire! He'd easily win this game!

Germany shook his head, his worst fears coming up to him –they were actually already bitching about the game, and they had barely started! With a sigh, he looked at Italy. The Italian's eyes were fixed on the board, and for once he was quite silent compared to the others. It looked like he really wanted to keep on playing…

Italy claimed South Africa. So far, he was happily ignoring the banter of the other nations, and Germany wondered if he was even thinking about the game –he was probably daydreaming about pasta…

Quickly, all territories were covered up, with a total of seven territories each (Russia was fingering his pipe, smiling for all it was worth), and of course, the remaining thirteen armies had also been sorted through their territories. The game could start.

Kind of.

"I swear, you're not allowed to take Canada!" America pouted, pointing at the territories that on the map were Canada and glaring at France, who chuckled amiably whilst trying to feel England's ass. "He's _my_ brother!"

"But dear Matthew was my colony" Francis rebuked, sniffing. "I don't see him complaining".

Both of them turned towards Canada, who eeped and almost let Kumajirou fall from his arms; he'd been ignored until then, and the sudden attention made him feel vulnerable and exposed, not to mention the glares both America and France were throwing at him.

"Uh… maple!" was his intelligent reply.

Germany groaned.

"Germany–san, you should relax, I am sure nothing bad is going to happen" Japan tried to comfort him, but failed miserably.

Italy grabbed hold of the three additional armies each player was allowed to receive at each of their turn and settled one more in his South American territory. "Chi~na? I attack your New Guinea~"

Lithuania, who had been trying to shift as far from Russia as he could without attracting the other's attention, turned to the side, rolling his eyes at Poland, who was making a victory sign at his friend, whilst Italy pointedly tapped his finger on China's territory.

China tilted his head, looking back and forth from one side to the other; Russia's attention wasn't on him, so why did he suddenly feel cold?

"Ok, aru!" there was just one army on his territory, since it was pretty secondary and Yao felt like no harm would be handled to him through there, whilst Feliciano had three.

He picked up two dices, and watched as Italy did the same. Both nations rolled at the same time, under the attention of all the other players. China's dices were four and five, whilst Italy rolled two six.

"Oh~" china pouted as he watched his only troop being removed. "Lucky roll, aru!"

Italy flashed him an absent smile and moved two of his armies into New Guinea. "And here we go~" he murmured under his breath, with a soft chuckle.

China blinked unsurely, wondering why he felt the need to shift away from Italy all of sudden. Then, reminded that Russia was on the other side, he stopped.

"Yao, it is your turn, _da_? Or do you want to forfeit your territories to me?"

Turning white, China flailed around, checking for territories to attack and completely ignoring how Italy had grabbed a risk card, humming, and how he should have grabbed his three armies since it was the start of his turn.

"I–uh…" Ivan was positively beaming at him so no, attacking him was out of question. "S–South Africa, aru!"

South Africa was France's territory, whilst China was attacking from Congo, so the two proceeded to roll. The result was a single army being removed from the territory, but no actual complete win. China sighed, feeling like playing had been a bad idea, and squirmed in his seat.

Russia chuckled evilly and attacked head on with his two armies of Afghanistan into India, that belonged to England and had two armies protecting it.

England rolled a five and a four, whilst Russia rolled a four and a six, which meant England had to take away a single token, but was still enough covered until his own turn. Russia's smile turned colder, and he cracked his knuckles, placing down one of his freshly acquired armies into Afghanistan with a low "kolkolkol".

England felt just the slightest bit threatened.

"Ha ha ha! I attack Ontario!" Alfred, who had placed four armies in his Eastern American Territories, felt vindictive towards Francis, who had only placed two on it.

They rolled their dices, and America felt a victorious smile stretch through his lips as he got a total of two wins with his roll.

"Ha, take this, France! I got my brother back!" he flickered away Francis' tokens from Ontario territory and placed one of his own armies onto it.

France grimaced.

"Well then, I'm attacking North Africa!" England rushed in, grabbing the dices and throwing them hard on the table.

America puffed out his cheeks –of the two rolls, one was a tie, and one was a win on England's part, so America removed one of his two armies and then made England remove one of his own.

"It's not going to be easy" he promised, with a huge smirk. "I'm the hero! Isn't that it, Mattie?"

Canada flinched.

"I'm going to take him back, just watch it!" France placed one hand on his chest, jutting his chin upwards, and winked at Canada.

"Who?" Kumajirou turned his attention to his owner, who felt like leaving already.

Then Francis attacked Arthur, and lost a territory to the Englishman.

"… it's all due to my bad luck, _n'est pas_?" he muttered, tracing invisible patterns on the table with one finger.

With the first round gone, Feliciano, Arthur and Alfred all had eight territories, whist Francis was reduced to five, Yao to six, and Ivan still with all of his seven starting territories intact.

Italy threw a look to the board, placed two armies on New Guinea and then turned to Russia, who had by then started to get bored by his turn never coming again, and had started poking Lithuania.

"Russia~ I attack your Indonesia~"

Which should have been Arthur's, but the English hadn't wanted to incur in any Russia–related matters, at least not through the first few turns.

Everybody stared at Italy in shock, not expecting him to be so straight–forward so early in the game. Russia smiled at him, fingers gripping his pipe but at the same time meeting an equally sunny smile from the Italian.

There was a moment of deep, hesitant silence. Then the dices were rolled –two for Italy, two for Russia.

A flicker of Feliciano's wrist, and his consequent luck got him a double six again, whilst Ivan got a five and a four. "Ve~ it seems I won~"

Russia's smile froze on his face, but Italy, apparently unmindful of the building venom–like aura, removed both armies from Indonesia and moved two of his three troop tokens into it instead.

Germany shuddered, trying to send a signal to Italy but failing at it –was the Italian asking to be killed?!

China felt chilly as he attacked one of England's territories again, but the English had a better luck by defending, so he had to remove one of his troops.

Ivan pointed towards Feliciano, apparently forgoing his previous failure to capture Arthur's India for the fresher defeat at the Italian's hand, and tapped his index on Siam, which belonged to him.

His troops were of two against the two of Italy.

The remaining Nations, rendered speechless, observed the duo as Italy, instead of cowering at Russia's determined smirk, simply smiled back. Yao, who had a clear view of Feliciano's face, felt something twist in his guts.

"Uh, Italy, are you…" Italy's attention turned on him for a moment, and China felt his mouth go dry. "Nothing, nothing aru! Please continue!" then eeped as Russia's pipe poked his ribs.

The dices rolled on the table.

Russia's smile, once again, faded when he noticed that Italy had managed to protect himself twice, winning by a tie on both occasions. Slowly, very slowly, he watched as the Italian Nation removed his army from Siam, and placed down two armies there, shifting one from Indonesia. Then, again, looked up into Italy's face.

A few seconds ticked by, and Lithuania shifted away from Russia, feelings wave after wave of distress hit him.

"You surely are lucky, _da_?" something seemed to pass through Russia's face, then his amiable smile returned full force.

Italy nodded happily. "Ve~"

"What the hell–?" America exchanged a look with England, whilst Germany and Japan both frowned.

"I attack… uh, I attack again, aru!" China, who wanted nothing more to do with either Nations at his sides, attacked America, successfully managing to take out two troops, but not all the three needed to gain a territory.

The following seven turns moved on without much fuss, with France losing almost all of his dice battles, failing to gain control of two African territories and forfeiting one of his own situated in North Europe, then losing another one after that.

Russia and Italy appeared to be ignoring each other, and China found himself under the double fire coming from both of them. Quickly, maybe too quickly, he started losing territories to them.

On the other side of the board, blissfully ignorant of China's war situation, America and England had quickly started to ignore all the other nations involved and were just picking on each other again and again, reducing their territory concentration on the America and Africa continents.

"Just give up, you git!" Arthur slammed his hand on the table, rolling his dices against America, who had just packed most of his new troops into four of his territories and was about to launch a massive attack.

Which resolved in a failure.

England gained two territories.

As they threw their dices at France, who was still moping, lost in his defeats, they kept bickering, throwing in their past battles in a sad attempt at gaining the upper hand in the discussion.

"Without the Americans' aid, you would have been defeated in less than a month!"

"Remember whom you're talking to, you silly boy! I once was an Empire!"

"Yeah, but just once! You're just nothing now! I'm bigger than you! I _pw0n_ you!"

"I beg your _pardon_…?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, recoil _now_, it's not like I will accept you begging for forgiveness now!"

"I wasn't –I wasn't asking for –ok, you frigging _git_! It was a manner of _speaking_!"

France watched in horror as Italy turned a smile towards him, leaving him shuddering. Why was Italy looking so much like Rus–

"I think I won, Brother France" Italy chirped, shoving Francis' troop tokens out of Western Europe and placing three tokens of his own in various strategic positions. "You're reduced with a single territory… and now I am going to attack it, ve~"

France looked around, vainly trying to seek help, but finding none.

America and England were lost in their argument (which he would have joined, had it been another time), and Lithuania had retreated away from the board, dragging a pouty Poland with him.

Germany was massaging his forehead, trying to ignore everyone around him, and Japan's shocked expression whilst looking at Italy made France realise he would not be of help.

Russia was poking China, who was white in the face and trying not to gasp as the Russian quietly shoved some troops away from the Chinese's territories, substituting them with his own.

With a start, France had a single moment to realise what was happening, before the dice were sent rolling.

'_Oh, mon dieu–'_

Italy's smile widened exponentially.

"You're out, Brother France~"

Japan, hands trembling, tapped on Italy's shoulder, making the Italian turn towards him. "I–Italy–kun, how is it that… uh…"

His voice died down.

"Oh, but Japan~ this is so terribly funny! It makes me rethink about war sometimes, _sì_? Just strategically placing armies where they should stay, and attack with moderate strength, whilst building up your troops…"

Japan recoiled backwards, as did France. Germany froze and stared at Italy in shock.

China's turn, and Russia ate through his territories, now uncaring about the rules and just going with his intimidating self.

France let out a soft yelp, and Canada ran to him, patting his shoulder and being blissfully ignored.

America and England, also blissfully unmindful of what was going on around them, kept on fighting, England winning one territory and then losing another one when his turn to attack came.

"Your turn, French frog" Arthur turned around, but Francis shook his head sadly, rooted to the table despite his desire to run –_because Italy was still at his side_.

"I was defeated, _mon ami Angleterre_… pass your dices to Italy…"

England frowned, then all of his confusion was washed away and he started to laugh hard at France's expense.

Italy threw his dices against England's territories in Europe, easily winning with his five army tokens against the two England had placed there –as all of his attention had turned into protecting the African sections from America.

At the start of Italy's turn, both China and France were out. Russia owned a total of thirteen territories, consisting in most of Northern Asia, some Europe, and two pieces of Africa and Argentina; Italy owned a total of sixteen territories, consisting in the remaining South America, the whole Oceania (which allowed him auxiliary troops on each of his turns), whilst America and England owned seven and six territories each respectively –America reigned control of most North America, and two territories in Africa. England owned two territories in Africa, two in North America and two in Europe.

England started realising something was wrong only when, after throwing his dices without even looking at them, attention still on America, he felt Italy won chuck his tokens away, and had to forfeit one of his African pieces.

Looking up at the Italian, and realising both France and China had stopped playing already, he felt his blood run cold at the sight of Italy's face.

He was smiling, but it was a smile that was nothing Italy had ever had.

Arthur felt suddenly the need to be somewhere else.

"Uh… I…"

"You should start paying attention to the game, ve~"

England tried to shift towards America, who was just as shocked as he was, but steeled himself because well, yeah, he was _England_. He didn't _cower_ like a commoner.

Especially not in front of Italy, of all people!

"You don't want this to end so soon, right? Ve~ we barely got started…" Italy blinked, grabbing one of his tokens and rolling it in his hands.

Oh, screw commoners. England twitched and watched Russia attack one of his African territories, successfully removing a single troop and having to remove one of his own.

What had been happening in the last… hour?

His turn. He stared at a still shell-shocked America, and decided it would be better not to attack him; hesitantly, he looked at the remaining two Nations, and trembled inwardly. He would have never admitted it, not even under torture, but this time, it looked like Russia was the way to go.

"R–Russia" he stated, clearly trying to not show his uneasiness "I attack your Argentina!"

Then, with this, things just went downhill.

Italy _played_ with them. No, he didn't just _play_. His apparent luck with dices, that allowed him to lose very few dice rolls, and even less complete territories, and managed him to win territories with a mere few rolls, was reduced to the point where he simply wasted out some of his own troops in order to make the game last more.

England just knew this.

He could see Italy's pleased smirk every time he rolled his dices, enjoying how his adversary fidgeted uncomfortably.

He could see how Feliciano hummed in clear enjoyment whenever he removed some tokens, making his opponent afraid whether it'd be the last roll or he'd have to survive through the next turn, and also face a similarly freaky Ivan.

Sheer luck appeared to have left both his and America's side completely, as they were played with in a game of cat and mouse.

Italy kept smirking and waving his fingers around, tapping on the pile of risk cards he had collected and had yet to use (America on the opposite side, always used his own as soon as he composed a set, and both England and Russia had already used some sets on their own).

The amount of his troop tokens was also rising.

Austria, Germany, Poland, Lithuania, Japan, China and France (and yes, also Canada) couldn't tear their eyes away from the play turning into a massacre, game–wise.

Then, Italy looked up from the board. He'd taken an entire minute to check up on things, counting his tokens, counting his cards, checking with eyes that flickered from one player to the other how the game was going, and then he smiled.

England broke into cold sweat.

"I guess it's time to liven it u~p! Ve~!"

With a rare kind of fright that showed how he forgot this was merely a game, England watched as America was quickly demolished, his territories falling under Russia and Italy's control in less than six rounds.

America had virtually no defence. He based everything on attacking within some territories, and didn't replace the many losses he had either, so against Italy's troops he had to kneel over and let the other win.

With a last, vicious and one–sided battle of fifteen units against America's five, Italy gained control of the last territory in North America.

"I think it's safe to say you're out, _da_?" Russia smiled happily, violet aura growing stronger each moment passing by.

Then it was his turn.

England couldn't but watch, and in less than ten rounds, his own territories, albeit protected better than America's had been, were conquered.

He pushed away from the table, standing up on trembling legs and feeling like he had just ran the marathon twice, without water nor gym shoes. Blinking in shock, for a moment he wondered the hell had happened, and why he'd taken everything so seriously if it was just a game –then, looking up, he saw Italy's smile and fell back into the dark abyss of fright.

It wasn't a game, or at least, this had opened the doors to hell and–

"Ve, Russia… it looks it's just me and you no~w" Italy cracked his knuckles.

"Comrade Italy, it has been fun playing on your side, but it looks like there is going to be just one winner… so become one with Russia, _da_?"

Italy smiled, hands caressing his dices, and actually appearing to think about it.

"Doesn't seem a bad idea… want to be one with _Italy_ then?"

Germany felt the absurd need to run to Gilbert. Japan scooted closer to the bigger man, as if asking some sort of protection seeing the world had toppled over, and Poland munched on a chewing gum.

"You, like, show that brute Russia who's, like, totally the boss here!" he yelled, apparently at ease with what was happening.

Lithuania threw him a scared look.

Russia turned and smiled at him, making Poland scoot back a bit.

Italy smiled happily and nodded. "Ve~"

Then there was _war_.

No one could look away. It was hands flexing above a pipe, and fingers caressing dices. It was roll after roll of high numbers, and card sets being played out, and more troops coming into play, and endless reinforcements that felt like they'd never end.

It was all about cold and smiles and dices.

"Oh, holy God–" England couldn't but murmur, when Italy, slowly but surely, started gaining territories.

And despite their fear, everybody _had_ to move closer and stare.

Until the last roll.

"It seems I won in the end~" Italy let himself fall back, and stretched his arms above his head, blinking as he watched the board, completely filled with his own tokens.

It looked so beautiful, all under the same colour. Every territory under the same control…

Why had he never thought that also in real life, having everything being under the same flag would look so _perfect_ and beau–

"Feliciano, damn you! The meeting should have finished by now, the hell is keeping you there instead of coming to me for pas–"

The door had slammed open, and Romano and Spain entered the meeting room. Both nations had tactfully left at the right time, way before the other Nations had started playing, and had done it so skilfully that no one had noticed.

But then, more than three hours had passed and Romano really wanted to eat, now, but no, he had to wait his idiotic brother.

Romano looked over to the group of nations surrounding the table, and mildly wondered (filtering his curiosity with insults) what was happening.

Stepping closer, Antonio bouncing at his side, a curious smile on his stupid Spanish face, Lovino saw first a lot of cards.

Then he saw tokens resembling horses, little men and something else that was too far to recognise.

Then he saw the board. Covered with a single colour.

And turned ghostly white as he recognised the game.

'_Oh, Cristo–'_

Brown eyes flew to his brother's face. Oh, the telltale signs. Oh God, oh God, oh God was it too late, it couldn't be too late–

"_Fratello_! Here you are! I really want pasta! Pasta! Damn it, _**pasta**_!"

He grabbed Italy's hand, still curled around the dices, and pulled hard. Italy, as breaking out of a daydream, faltered and fell off the chair, whining.

"Ve, brother, don't be so mean, I was thinking about how cool it'd be if–"

"Don't you want pasta, Feli?!" Antonio intervened, hastily shoving the tokens away with one swipe of his hand. "I'm quite hungry. Then it's about time for siesta, too! We can totally do that together, right Lovi?"

Romano nodded quickly, pulling Italy farther away from the table, still as white as a sheet. And so was Spain.

"Oh, yay! Pasta and siesta~!" and like that, as if a switch had been turned, Italy's smile turned normal.

The same, innocuous and silly smile he always had.

"I'm really hungry~ Germany, it's all your fault! I wanted to eat pasta before~"

It was like as if he'd completely forgotten about the game.

Under the shocked gazes of all the nations grouped in the room, Romano, still holding Italy's hand in his, pushed him out. Rambling about pasta.

In the following silence, Spain turned around slowly, reached out for the board box, and shoved every single piece of the game into it, cards, tokens and board. All of this done in religious, deep silence.

When all of the game disappeared inside the box, Antonio turned around, locking eyes with a still frozen Germany, stomped to him and shoved the game in his hands.

"_Burn. __**This**__._"

Then, he also left the room.

Germany, Japan, France, China and England shared a look and all nodded.

Meanwhile, America was still moping about how he'd lost to Italy, of all people, and wondered why the other Nations looked so put off. He'd quite liked the game and wouldn't have minded another go at it.

He was sure Russia agreed. After all, he was smiling like a cat who got the cream, and looking in the direction where the Italian brothers and Spain had left.

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkol~"_

…………**Omake**…………

Italy bit through his third plate of spaghetti al pomodoro, relishing in the tomato sauce his brother had especially cooked for him, and walked through the outward corridor of the meeting building, happily humming to himself.

The day had been funny. He didn't quite remember what they had discussed about during the meeting, as he was so hungry and he missed his pasta~ but then the game had been so fun! It was so sad his brother had managed to burn his copy of the game…

Maybe he could ask brother France to bring his version sometimes again~

Slurping another forkful of spaghetti, Italy quickly lost the train of his thoughts and simply rejoiced in the wonders of pasta.

Throwing a look to the side, he noticed that in the gardens behind the UN building, Germany, Romano, France, Spain, China and England were all staring at something burning at their feet. Italy blinked, curious about what it was, and about to get there to see, but then he realised his plate was empty.

Maybe he'd get more pasta first.


End file.
